


铁砂掌门人不高兴的后果

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Summary: 布鲁斯失去蝙蝠侠的记忆，一天他突然发现二儿子身上带伤。意识到这孩子不务正业，争强好斗，天天和混混打架……
Kudos: 20





	铁砂掌门人不高兴的后果

布鲁斯很不高兴。

但他用二十多年的人生阅历和做父亲的经验，忍了。

他当然知道自己的儿子是什么样的人。他相信杰森不会无缘无故的和别人动手，而且儿子长大了，他也不想用那些老规矩来束缚他，他已经长大了是个成年人了。

其次，他也害怕自己把好不容易回家的儿子打跑。

他真的，挺想念杰森的。

事情在布鲁斯连续三天在杰森身上发现新伤时变得不受控制了。

布鲁斯看着昏昏欲睡的正在吃早餐的二儿子，有些生气。就像知道杰森每天都带着新伤一样，他也知道杰森这几天半夜都不在家。

他也年轻过，他曾经也是花花公子行列的一员，他，奥利弗奎恩，托尼斯塔克，都是上流社会有名的花花公子，但也没听说过谁夜半不归家早晨回来身上都是伤啊。

他心想，这孩子会不会惹上了什么麻烦，他到底怎么了？他想，我应该和他谈谈，再给他点钱，如果能用钱解决最好，不能用钱解决……他也还有别的办法。

他下定决心，无论如何不能让自己的孩子每天这个状态了。想着想着，他不禁又埋怨起迪克来，这孩子怎么也不关心关心弟弟妹妹，唉，儿子大了，都飞走了，家里只有他和阿福两个人。要不是这次杰森回来住几天，还不知道什么时候能在见他呢。

但事情在布鲁斯和杰森在书房谈完有些失控了。

杰森对他受的伤含糊其辞，只说是在酒吧喝醉之后与人发生了小摩擦。问他为何夜不归家他也不正面回答，就翻来覆去的坚持说是多年的生活习惯，晚上睡不着觉。

布鲁斯一直告诉自己，那是自己的儿子，不是自己的下属，有事慢慢说，总能说明白的。但不知为何，他越听杰森对他糊弄，他越难受。

不是普通的难受，是好像心都开始酸痛的疼。他心想，是不是小鸟长大了，都会飞离巢穴？他们会有自己的鸟巢，自己的朋友，他这个老家伙，是不是应该学会放手了？

他看着自己的手，那是一双骨节修长的手，但是手背上深深浅浅的伤疤破坏了手的美感，那是他数次极限运动给他留下的伤疤。他的手曾经在握着迪克的小手安慰刚刚从噩梦中惊醒的他入睡，他的手也曾夜半抱着瘦的只剩一把骨头的发烧的杰森在地上溜达哄他安心，他的手安慰过失去家人的提姆，也陪达米安一起完成他的模型设计。

但是这双手已经老了。迪克在布鲁德海文有自己的房子和工作，杰森也有自己小窝和不肯告诉他的朋友，提姆已经接手了公司的事务，达米安很快也将不需要他了。

他是不是应该……放手了？像其他的家庭一样，偶尔的家庭聚会，其余时间都各忙各的，每个人守着自己的小秘密，其他人对此心知肚明但不过多干涉。

他最终接受了杰森的敷衍，也接受自己的新决定。

孩子大了，而他已经老了。孩子们会向着未来飞去，但他似乎有点飞不动了。人们都说只有老人才怀念过去，但他这段日子不知怎么总是想起孩子们小时候。他总是想起那些他们一起笑，一起闹的日子。他想，我看着他们长大，看他们生长出茂盛的枝干和鲜嫩的叶子，但不止于此，我会一直看着他们的。

虽然老韦恩已经不像十年前那样中用了，但是我还会保护好我的孩子的。

在杰森走出书房之后，他打了几个电话。

事情变得彻底不受控制是什么时候呢？大概是他的大儿子亲口向他说，杰森现在在医院里，昨天半夜出了酒吧和小混混打群架吧。

事实当然不是这样，但迪克坚持用这个借口。他小心安抚暴怒的杰森，滔滔不绝的试图说服这个暴躁大红：

“……我们都知道布鲁斯可以有多倔强，他既然对你起疑，你就肯定跑不了了。所以还不如趁此机会把布鲁斯的疑虑打消，要不然我想你不会想知道一个完全不知道自己就是蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩能做出来什么。我猜他的力气和观察力没有随着他的失忆而消失……”

他说服成功了吗？不，不需要成功。他本来就是先斩后奏，所以杰森同不同意其实不重要。

迪克心想，杰森会喜欢失忆的布鲁斯的。毕竟没失忆的阴郁老蝙蝠他都喜欢，更别提这个只有布鲁西宝贝记忆的布鲁西宝贝了。

怒火冲天的杰森看着眼前的迪克恨不得上去踹两脚，这是人能想出来的馊主意吗？！

事实证明，是不是人能想出来先不论，但这确实是个馊主意。

得知杰森其实并没有吃什么亏后布鲁斯就一言不发了。即使迪克主动和他说话聊天，他也不回应。

他一路面无表情，紧紧抿着唇，把车开到几乎飞起，杰森几乎以为布鲁斯想起来他是蝙蝠侠了。

————————韦恩大宅————————

“杰森既然没什么大事，晚饭之后在房间等我，我就不吃晚饭了，阿福。迪克难得回来一次，今晚住下吧。”

男人面无表情的说完话就转身上了楼。而杰森狠狠地盯着迪克，咬牙切齿：“你出的馊主意。有什么建议给我吗？”

迪克看了看头发都快竖起来的杰森，想了想，真诚建议道：“要不你，多穿两层裤子？”

————————————————————

杰森现在就是后悔，非常后悔，他要是听迪克那个讨厌鬼多穿两层裤子就好了。

布鲁斯的铁砂掌一如既往的厉害。更别提他现在根本不知道自己力气多大，虽然收着劲打，但是还是艹！疼得，厉害，呼！

杰森猜测布鲁斯大概是根据他的反应来下手的，他不由得怀念起没失忆的布鲁斯了。至少老头不会这么……狡猾。

失忆的老头简直狡猾的过分，他不左右轮着打，他可着一瓣臀肉使劲打，然后觉得他疼得实在受不了了就换成另一瓣。他穿着薄薄的家居服，纯棉的裤子摸起来很舒服，却什么防御作用都没有。

他终于疼得受不了了，但他又觉得已经这么大了还被打到求饶又太羞耻。

又打了二十多下他终于终于受不了了。他做了一会心里建设，然后又酝酿了一会感情，又忍了一会。终于没忍住开了口：

“啊！嗯！布鲁斯，我很抱歉。呼。我真的很抱歉。”

如他所料，求饶果然好使。以往的挨打经验告诉他，只要他开口，布鲁斯基本就会给他一个喘息的空挡。

男人果然停下了他的铁掌，布鲁斯伸手揉了揉他的臀肉，杰森却整个人僵在原地，一动不敢动。这，这可不是以往的惯例。

在杰森的记忆里，没失忆的布鲁斯实际上相当体贴，他从不让杰森感觉尴尬或者别扭，他小心的保持着令人舒服又不会使人觉得冒犯的距离。杰森有些恍惚，原来对比这么明显，而他对布鲁斯远比他想的要更了解。

布鲁斯叹了口气：“你的确长大了，但你还没大到能逃离这个，认错对我可不好使，除非我觉得你真的收到教训了。”

男人说完又开始打，力道甚至比刚才还重。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“……啊！唔！布鲁斯！我很抱歉！啊……”杰森呻吟着，他真的疼到不行了。布鲁斯之前从来没打过这么重，他现在知道之前布鲁斯都留手了。这疼得就好像身后的两块肉已经被煎熟了，像刚出锅的一样，呼呼的冒着热气。

布鲁斯又打了一会杰森终于开始挣扎扭动。他

不明显的扭动着想躲开布鲁斯的巴掌，却又在男人停手时意识到自己姿势的改变，主动回到原位摆正姿势。

布鲁斯在他躲了三次以后叹了一口气：“杰森，我知道你长大了，是个成年男人了，要面子。但这和面子无关，我只是不想伤到你。”

男人顿了顿，像是在想接下来怎么对他说。最后还是直接道：“你躲得我有些慌，我害怕伤到你。所以，现在站起来，把裤子脱了，内裤也是，然后摆正你的姿势。”

杰森脑子一空，那一瞬间几乎以为自己在做梦。随后他他咬着牙开口求饶：“我不会再躲了，布鲁斯，求你 ……”

鬓角微白的男人不为所动。他声音低沉而柔和的缓缓说：

“我说了，这和羞辱，和面子没关系。我需要知道你受伤的情况，确保这只是一次惩罚而不会变成惨烈的家暴。”

“现在，如果你不打算按我说的做，那么等我开始动手，可能就不那么美妙了。”

男人话里话外都透着威胁的气息。他久居上位者，习惯了发号施令，身上自然就带着威慑和命令的气势。更何况他还是父亲，杰森没办法拒绝他，他无法拒绝这个失忆的男人的“合理请求”。他只好屈服顺从。

但在他乖顺的脱下裤子之后，布鲁斯却几乎是僵在原地。他看着又俯身撑好姿势的青年只觉得一阵酸楚。

杰森的大腿肌肉线条流畅而优美，而且白的耀眼，相比于上面两瓣已经被打成暗青色的臀肉来说。

布鲁斯看看自己作为刑具的手，他的手只是红肿，他一时自责不已，他自己是极限运动的爱好者，日常健身，却常常忘记自己的力气相较常人不同。

他走近杰森。他没有冒然去揉这两个已经饱经摧残的臀肉，而是开始给杰森轻轻的顺背。

“很疼吗？”布鲁斯问的很小声，和刚才发号施令，甚至有些冷酷的男人完全不同。他好像突然就进入了另一个角色，变了一个人一样。

杰森感受着背上的手，颤抖一下：“还好。”

他扭头看向这个已经不再年轻的人，心里微酸。他的父亲，失忆之后竟然会因为他保护不好自己和打架而生气，而他竟然会因为保护不好自己和打架而挨打。他一时觉得有些好笑，又觉得有些熟悉。

他小时候也因为这个挨过布鲁斯的打，事实上，他小时候总是总是因为各种各样的原因挨打，有一些很疼，而大多数挨打都不是特别疼，甚至还有一些开玩笑似的拍打。很多年之后他才发现，原来那都是布鲁斯刻意为之，他细心的引导着幼小的杰森，让他慢慢放下心防，慢慢接受自己。而这句感谢他一直深藏心底，也一直没有机会说出口。

他总觉得自己长大了，他已经很厉害了，他做不到再像个小男孩似的和布鲁斯腻腻歪歪的说我爱你，说这么多年谢谢你，而且他也不确定布鲁斯会不会愿意听。他看着这个失忆的布鲁斯，突然间就委屈的不行，眼泪一下子就充满了眼眶。他爱布鲁斯，爱他的父亲，爱他的家。他努力眨眨眼睛，想把眼泪憋回去。然后低下头说：

“我爱你布鲁斯，我真的很抱歉，为我所做的一切，谢谢你。”

布鲁斯心疼的揉了一把杰森的头发。他现在脑电波根本不在杰森这条线上，但这并不妨碍他爱他的儿子。做父母的总是恨不得把最好的都给孩子，他也一样。

天下父母，担忧子女，总怕有不及之处。你手无缚鸡之力,我怕你出门在外被人欺负。你力大无穷, 我怕你出门在外被人算计。你官至三品，我怕你朝堂之上，太过辛劳。你归家务农，我又怕四时不顺不能丰收。①

布鲁斯又心疼，又生气。都疼哭了为什么不长记性呢？就不能找个合适的工作然后安分过日子吗？每天不务正业，夜不归家，还打架。

布鲁斯盯着这个低着头的青年，恨铁不成钢，他酝酿了一会儿开始说教，杰森就只好保持这个姿势委屈巴巴的听他说教。布鲁斯要是说着说着生气了，就伸手给杰森补一巴掌，不过布鲁斯到底是心疼儿子，他不再打可怜兮兮的臀肉，反而开始打杰森的大腿。大腿根肉嫩，还比较敏感，打了几下就慢慢变成了粉色。杰森被打的一颤，但是还是保证自己很好的待在桌子上，尽力不去扭躲。

再连着打几下就见杰森都开始抖了，布鲁斯一时之间又心疼又生气。

这么怕疼还打什么架？

家里也不缺你吃不少你穿，你就做自己想做的事，哪怕你就做个挥霍的富二代都能养你一辈子。

偏偏不学好！

布鲁斯最后到底心软了。

他叹一口气，说：“好啦，我不打了。你下次要是再夜不归家，还天天带伤回来，咱们就有的说了。”

他把手轻轻覆上杰森青紫的臀，感觉手下滚烫的臀肉有些瑟缩，下一秒又努力放松肌肉，就好像小兽一样，虽然忍着恐惧和羞怯，但又完全坦诚的信任他，接受他给予的每一分疼痛和惩罚。他为这样小心翼翼的，又全身心依赖他信任他的杰森感到心疼。

他让杰森趴在床上，自己却出去了。

不过杰森并不担心，他知道布鲁斯从不会就这样把他扔下。哪怕他们关系最差的时候，布鲁斯也从不会在打完他之后，没有给他上药揉伤的直接离开。

果不其然，一分钟之后男人就带着药回来了。

“别动，我给你揉伤。打架的时候不比现在疼多了，现在这么娇气我心疼你，打架看你冲谁撒娇。疼就是让你记住，下次打架先想想你的屁股。”

杰森趴在床上，听到后半句揉伤，条件反射的心里一紧。揉伤这件事和他多大并没有关系，事实上，无论他长到多大他觉得自己都适应不了布鲁斯的揉伤。即使你熬过了惩罚，但是揉伤绝对能疼得你一佛出世二佛升天。

杰森对男人的絮叨充耳不闻。家里的规矩从来都是惩罚过后雨过天晴，一错不二罚。他放宽心的左拧一下右躲一下，努力挣扎着避开身后带着薄茧的大手。

布鲁斯最后无奈停手，看着这个不停扭动的凄惨的屁股，叹了口气。

“还是那句话，揉伤还是要揉的，药也还得上。你撒娇也不好使。一转眼都是大孩子了，都长大了，我看着你却还感觉你只是那个调皮鬼，唉，人老了，就总喜欢回忆过去，我身体也不怎么好了，这几天晚上躺在床上，前些年极限运动留下的伤，都钝钝的疼，我就总想起你们。”

他说着就趁杰森不注意，又开始揉。

杰森一时却沉浸在他的话里。他印象里蝙蝠从来都……没有这么感性的时候。他不说这些……煽情的话，不感叹什么岁月催人老，他好像总是一堵墙，挡在孩子们和危险之间，他坚不可摧，以至于谁都没意识到，时间不只让他们这些小鸟长大了，强壮了，能独当一面了，也让他们的父亲，这个无所不能的，强大的导师，这个权威的大家长，变老了。

他鬓角有了白发，行动不再那么敏捷，眼神虽然依旧锐利，但是却多了许多的沧桑痛苦。他的腰微微弯了一点，他的旧伤在阴雨天也会把他折腾的够呛。他的作战计划更加缜密，备用计划越来越多，他对每个人行踪的掌握几乎到了病态的地步了，他害怕再发生什么意外了。他承受不起一次又一次的失去了。

自古美人白头，英雄迟暮，人间憾事。

布鲁斯却不知杰森此刻百转千回的想法，他趁着杰森注意力转移，一边揉伤一边絮叨说。

“家里我最放心不下你。你性子比你大哥倔，脾气又硬又烈，从来不会说什么软话，也不会求饶。你就铁骨铮铮的往南墙上撞，疼也不退让。我知道你小时候吃了很多苦，你的经历造就了你现在的性格，我也无意把你变成另一个人。我不想改变你的性格，不想让你成为别人。你就是杰森，你就很好了。但我确实希望你可以改一改一些不好的，比如你这个喜欢打架还夜不归家的坏毛病。”

布鲁斯说的很真诚，杰森却心不在焉。

他有些昏昏欲睡。他最近太累了，忙着夜巡，忙着伪装成普通人应付老蝙蝠，忙着找线索解决他的失忆。身后虽然还很疼，布鲁斯还在絮絮叨叨，说真的，这一点都不像是黑漆漆的严肃大蝙蝠，他一边胡思乱想，一边昏昏沉沉的几乎睡着。

他把脸埋进松软的被阳光晒过的枕头里，蹭了蹭。

这是他的家，陪在他身边的是他的父亲，再没有比这更安全的地方了。

他安心睡着了。


End file.
